


cowboy baby sippy

by Jamho



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Considered Murder, Crack and Angst, Jealous Michael, Michael wants to be cool au, Multi, foursome (mentioned), i wrote this at like 3 AM, jake's party rewrite fic :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamho/pseuds/Jamho
Summary: It all started when Chloe pulled a gun out of her diaper and pointed it at Jeremy. "Wolf gun sippy?""Wolf gun baby sippy" Jeremy replied nervously.





	cowboy baby sippy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osterac1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osterac1999/gifts), [mikey_melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_melon/gifts).



> I'm sorry.

It all started when Chloe pulled a gun out of her diaper and pointed it at Jeremy. "Wolf gun sippy?"

"Wolf gun baby sippy" Jeremy replied nervously. 

Suddenly, Jake has a thought. Red alert! Red alert! Red alert! Someone is having sex on his parents bed. Not without him! He thinks. On the way, he asks his best bro Rich if he wants to get in on the action. Rich says yes! And now Jake, Rich, Chloe, and Jeremy are having a foursome in Jake's parents' room. Chloe forgets about her gun and leaves it unattended. She is busy. 

Meanwhile, someone is watching from a window in the bathroom... it's MICHAEL!!! He is allowed to watch, but he can't join. He notices something though... Jake's feet. His... _cool_ feet. He had always thought being cool didn't mean anything, but what would Jake be without his cool feet? Michael wanted those cool feet for himself. He is selfish. He must have them. While the others are having a foursome, he steals the discarded gun. With this, he can remove Jake's cool feet and take them. No one notices, because they are busy with their Sex.

However, Chloe finds something suspicious... Jake suddenly doesn't seem as cool anymore... Should she turn her gun on to Jake as well? She has high standards, and if Jake doesn't have his cool feet anymore then, well, Chloe has to move on. She considers kill Jake because he is no longer Cool. 

Rich, as certified Best Bro, also notices Jake's cool feet are missing. What kind of monster would steal Jake's feet!!! He leaves to seek out the culprit and return his beloved Jake's feet to him. He notices Michael seems a lot cooler... Michael has the cool feet!!! Rich takes a knife and approaches Michael... but Michael has a gun!!!!!!! Michael shoots Rich, and Rich dies. His body spontaneously combusts because of the squip or something and now the house is on fire!!!!!! Michael rushes upstairs to tell the others, hoping his warning will make him look cooler to the cool kids. Chloe and Jake listen to Michael, and escape. But Jeremy is optics nerve blocking Michael, so he doesn't see or hear Michael!!!!! He doesn't know there is a fire before it is too late, and he perishes... Michael does not know the loss of his best friend...

Then, when leaving the house, Jake notices that Michael stole his cool feet!!! (A/N don't worry tho, Jake learned how to levitate! XD) He takes his knife that he has with him and turns to Michael. Michael, realizing that Jeremy is still inside, gives the cool feel back to Jake. Cool feet mean less than his best friend!!! Michael would NEVER leave Jeremy behind!!!!! He rushes back to save Jeremy, but the flames stop him. In an attempt to reason with the fire, he gives the fire Chloe's gun as an offering. However, Michael misjudged the fire's character... it turns on Michael, and shoots him!!! MichEl is dead.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Jake are still trying to get out. Chloe also has a knife, which she pulls out of her diaper. Jake with his cool feet stands behind her, because she is strong and capable. Chloe stabs the fire, defeating it and escaping with Jake and his cool feet by her side!!!!! Later, they celebrate together by shooting fireworks and mourning the deaths of their friends. The end :)


End file.
